Naruto: Rinne-Sharingan Achieved
by AnimeFanatic2005
Summary: Naruto was there the night of the Uchiha massacre. He now has a powerful dojutsu. Itachis still in the village! Yaoi. People! I love how many views I have but please. I don't write here anymore! If ya wanna read more of this Go to wattpad! My user name there is Shadowflight2005 Review your wattpad if ya want me to follow ya!


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f394b8b41029c2ebbb66ebd111d2683"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto then Neji would not die./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed4f3ee1c3063601cd99d02f5850e45b"Bloodied blond hair whipped around frantically as six year old Naruto Uzumaki tried to escape the mob chasing after him. Pain washed over him in waves, and he struggled not to black out. He blinked the blood out of his eye, and winced as a fresh pain stabbed through his left eye. His empty socket of a left eye. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5f45182ea531abb039301250176806d7"He stumbled through the forest, hearing the jeers and shouts of the villagers. He tripped over a root, and hit the ground rolling. He gritted his teeth, a choked cream escaping him. It em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Hurt. /emHis vision wavered as he tumbled down a downward slope./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="837a043c04bdaa62a2a0b29f008366b8"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Kit! Stay awake! Come on kit!"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e9be7f8b2969a346062b0f2673b411c"Naruto felt an icy cold wash over him before everything went black. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="53a9738d74d01b5f0e8fc94c2a628667"His eye snapped open, and he became aware of the lack of oxygen. He then noticed he was in a river. He swam upwards, throwing himself up on the bank. He laid there, and groaned. He could feel Kurama healing his wounds, and eventually stood, trekking his way out of the forest. He knew Kurama was the Kyuubi, but he was a hell of a lot kinder than the villagers./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="52b6d4f3b8d9ff6fdaa4a6f6e864887c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Kurama, my eye. can't you heal it?' /emhe asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ea31e2d9079a9c9de714eb52613e93cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Kit, I can't regenerate things as delicate as that. You need a new eye altogether."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed4bf8e6caec0bca84e68f76a0226922"Naruto groaned. No one was gonna just give him an eye. Then he tripped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8ebe038517bafacb8339f7ec31d521b6"Over a body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cad4dcbdc96b831a058f46ce50b24569"A bloody body./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4a6fef29f8201e57eb4c6ae9b503af13"With open eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f347f111f4393d844ccf18701a430b4c"Scary red eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cb4abe80423b6f4de2afa2470ff14e86"Naruto scrambled up. He made sure the guy was dead, before turning to leave. He did not want to be blamed for this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7c18b4d806e452a1f821fbacd24602c"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Wait kit. Take his eyes. Seal one in the storage seal on your wrist."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="25c25d28599146bb9affeee02947af25"Naruto gulped, but carefully extracted the red eyes of the dead man. He placed one on his wrist, and it disappeared. He carefully pushed the other into his empty eye socket, wincing at the 'pop' noise that came from the release of air from his socket. He felt a brief flash of pain as Kurama connected the optic nerve and his perception widened. Everything was way easier to see too./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a6a41e1abdd5166616dd23a7ec935cb""Woah." Naruto said. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="012c36d6503f0e68cf9b189c683b3a5a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""This is the Uchiha dojutsu. It's called the Sharingan. It enhances the vision and overall visual abilities of anyone with it. You can also cast genjutsu with it, and copy jutsu and taijutsu."/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="71995fb3cff313837fe3d398bd89983c"Naruto closed his left eye as he felt his chakra draining. He decided to go to the Uchiha compound, to tell someone about the dead guy. He was shocked to see more dead bodies. He took their eyes, sealing them, before continuing. He went through the homes, and threw up several times as he saw em style="box-sizing: border-box;"babies/em lying dead in their cribs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="30258eae0b499f8f58db0b945f2ee200"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'Sasuke...'/em He hoped his friend was okay. Sasuke was very talkative once you got through to him, and was a very happy, but lonely child. Naruto made a beeline for the Uchiha main house, and he opened his left eye to see in the pitch black rooms. He heard a shout, and rushed towards it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="754cc4044152b822d99f3f867acfcf87"He flung open the door to see Sasuke clutching his shoulder, staring at something, before giving a shrill scream and passing out. Worried, Naruto rushed over, and began shaking him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ef11388da50b9e007f41899430347a8e""Sasuke? Sasuke wake up!" Sasuke didn't even stir. Angry, Naruto turned to the corner of the room, where he could see the outline of a masked figure. "Who are you!?" Naruto shouted, crouching protectively over Sasuke's limp form. His one red eye glowing in the darkness./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1d8a86fea3f755212705e43b2b464c98""Naruto-kun." The voice was toneless, and Naruto stiffened, betrayal crossing his features before anger was back on his face, surging through his veins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="03ed60e190f50161406f8927326dd1c9"His right eye burned, he felt a click, and he glared at the figure with two fully matured Sharigan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ab57ef1f4fb9b56b6cdab7e5905e8200""Weasel." He growled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b257eca4bf93f687a270a034df248911"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"AN/ So The chapters will be short for the most part, but please, tell me how you like this edited version versus the old one./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
